1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new breakaway coupling for incorporation into a conduit system, a new conduit system utilizing the breakaway coupling and to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a breakaway coupling for incorporation into a conduit system and comprising a pair of tubular coupling members each having opposed end means one of which is adapted to be interconnected to a part of the conduit system and the other of which is held in sealing and coupling engagement with the other end means of the other coupling member until uncoupled therefrom by a certain axial force means being created therebetween, the breakaway coupling having frangible means holding the coupling members in their coupling engagement until the certain axial force means breaks the frangible means to thereby uncouple the coupling members. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,201 to King et al.